The Argument
by frozenjedi1
Summary: After dating and being madly in love for a year, Kristoff is finally excepted as an escort. He obviously struggles with royalty and manners. He begins to feel hopless and undeserving of Anna. Anna gets worried about his sudden change of mood. Kristanna fluff- not really, fluffy ending tho.


A/N: This story kind of links with my two other stories that I'm writing/wrote. Also, I'm a 14 year old girl writing this the last day of summer break so the grammar is terrible and it sounds totally awkward but I this fic idea has been in my head forever and I finally got it out so here it is…

Hope you enjoy, reviews r always good ;)

Anna and Kristoff had been dating for a while. It had been almost a year and they were both sure they were absolutely in love. After a year Kristoff had been accepted as an escort to the princess, so he became responsible for attending dinner parties and balls and any event the princess went to. Of course, Kristoff had trouble learning all of the skills required of being a proper escort.

After several dinner parties Kristoff couldn't seem to get the hang of it; he started feeling completely hopeless, unworthy, out of place, and embarrassed. Of course Anna could care less about his pour manners (she wasn't too good herself), but he still felt bad.

One night both of them had to attend a trade meeting that Arendelle hosted, a party to invite or converse with other kingdoms about trade, and current events.

Kristoff and Anna were attending, but weather or not the kingdom representatives got the message from Elsa that the princess was already being escorted, every kingdom brought a prince ready for marriage.

Kristoff was getting ready in his room, looking in the mirror to make sure everything look good. He heard a knock on the door.

"Come in."  
"Hey there." Anna smiled walking in. She looked absolutely stunning, yet… different. She wore a red velvet gown that resembled the one she wore the first night they met, but was much more low cut, and showed off her curves a bit too much.

"You look, beautiful." Kristoff said a little taken aback.

"Really? I mean thank you, but the maids made me wear this thing. I hate it. It's really weird and uncomfortable. I feel like one of those dancers in the streets. I could totally pull off one of their dances in this thing." She said standing in front of Kristoff looking in the mirror. She was referring to the girls who danced rather tastily in the street to attract men for money (basically strippers, but in public. In the shadier side of twon). What Anna failed to realize was the maids, or her personal stylist at least, was trying to showcase her to the other men at the party. Kristoff felt awfully uncomfortable with this idea.

"Well I'm sure you could do it without that dress." He chuckled.

"You yourself don't look to bad." Anna commented spinning around and laying a hand on his chest.

"Pf, yeah right." He responded looking away.  
"I'm serious, yeah you look really really amazing whenever you come home from work- not in that way- well yes- ugh no that's creepy- I mean-"  
"Anna, thank you. You don't look too bad either whenever I catch you wearing one of my shirts when I come home." He said pulling her closer to him.

"Well when you leave for the entire day it's nice a nice touch to the loneliness."  
"You don't need an excuse for wearing them feistypants." He teased putting his forehead against hers.

"Madam, sir, the party is starting." A maid said with her head peeped through the door.

"We'll be right there." Anna said waving her hand.

"Before we leave our last second of privacy…" She pulled his head down and kissed him, rather… passionately, roughly, hard, nothing he's never experienced before with her, but still got him very worked up.

"Let's go." She giggled pulling his hand along after they finished, breathless.

The two of them walked down the stairs arm and arm, normally, as their name was announced. "Kristoff Bjorman and Anna of Arendelle!" The man with the trumpet yelled. Kristoff also noticed that they didn't mention he was her escort. Whoever was the party organizer or political advisor was definitely trying to make Anna look single.

They both entered the ballroom looking around. All the men they passed eyed Anna up and down and thankfully she didn't seem to notice.

As always they made there way straight to the food, or chocolate to be more exact.

"Mmm it's really good tonight." Anna said with a truffle in her mouth.

"Anna look! They have chocolate covered carrots!" He whispered excitedly. He picked one up as gracefully as he could and popped it in his mouth.

"Mm this is my new favorite thing, why haven't they made this before?" He said.  
"Looks like I'll have to learn to make them." Anna said suggestively. Kristoff raised an eyebrow and they both giggled as quietly and properly as possible. As much as they tried to hide it they were both dorks, neither fit for these parties.

"Excuse me, Princess Anna?" Anna heard a voice behind her and twirled around.  
"I'm sorry to bother you, but I'm not sure if you remember me, I'm the Duke of Weasletown." Anna looked down at the man.

"We shared that dance?" He said creepily.

"Oh yes, hm."  
"Still as beautiful as I remember." He said bowing and kissing the back of her hand. Kristoff walked behind her wanting to do more than just make his presence known.

"I would like you to meet my son, one moment please." He said as he walked back into the crowd.

"I'm the duke of WEaletown and-" Anna mocked.  
"Weasletwon!" Kristoff corrected in a similar voice.

"Who let him in?" Anna giggled while pressing herself closer to him.

"I don't know but he's a total creep, he has a wig you know." Kristoff chuckled.

"I know, I found that out first time he bowed in front of me last year." She laughed back.

One thing that kept them both sane at these parties was their ability to make jokes.

"Anna, Richared of Weasletown." His son bowed, pronouncing Weasletown the same way his father had. The son was taller, a bit taller than Anna, also he had a bigger frame than his father, but was a shrimp compared to Kristoff.

"Nice to meet you."  
"Well I'll leave you two alone." The duke said as if he was playing matchmaker.

"Anna, would you care for a dance?" He asked holding out his arm. Anna was catching on and felt Kristoff's anger. She knew it was against protocol but she declined, blaming it on her stomach.

"Very well I suppose we can engage in conversation than." Richard doged.

"Oh- uh,"  
"So tell me how old are you?"  
"Eighteen." Anna said a little unsettled. She folded her hands behind her back but held Kristoff's in one of them.  
"Are you still unwed?"  
"Oh yes but-"  
"Oh how odd, for such a pretty girl like you."  
"Actually I'm in a relationship." Anna said pulling Kristoff closer to her.

"And who might the fellow be?" He asked considering Kristoff had one two medals on his jacket (One for taking Anna home and another for ice master and deliverer).

Kristoff felt nervous, afraid he would embarrass Anna.

"I'm Kristoff Bjorman, of Arendelle." He looked down at Anna for reassurance that he was doing everything right. She smiled and nodded.

"And may I ask what you do sir?"  
"I, uhm, take the role of official ice master and deliverer for the kingdom." Anna squeezed his hand with encouragement.

"Ha." Richard let out a laugh and took a sip of his champagne, Anna's eyebrows scrunched up.

"Forgive me, but the most beautiful princess of Arendelle dating an ice harvester? Why not a man you're deserving of?"  
Kristoff's face fell, but Anna was furious.

"For your information sir, he's the man who saved my life, and my sister's. He didn't have to but he did, he didn't even get anything out of it but this stupid medal all you men seem to care about. He's twice the man you'll ever be." Anna stomped away and pulled Kristoff with her to the otherside of the room.

"Anna you didn't have to do that." Kristoff said putting a hand on her face.

"But it's so hard not to." Anna whined as he put her hand on his shoulder. Kristoff understood the frustration. Sometimes when he walked through town with Anna people would talk about Anna being a slut, going from Hans to an ice harvester. Every time he heard Anna and slut in the same sentence it took every ounce of tolerance to not punch them square in the face and embarrass Anna.

"Look, this is a burden I'm going to have to deal with, not you. I love you, that's all that matters. Okay?"  
"Okay." Anna smiled. He quickly kissed her and they both walked back to the crowd.

Throughout the party Kristoff heard terrible things, prince after prince laughing at him, his title, his manners, everything. They all made them feel as if he didn't belong, that he was the odd one out. Most importantly, that Anna wasn't deserving of him.

As the night went on, he became quieter and more distant around Anna. Soon the party was over.

"Thank god that was over." Anna said running up the stairs holding up her dress, already taking her hair out. Kristoff said nothing, looked down, and quietly walked up the stairs behind her. When they both reached the top, Anna turned to Kristoff and placed a hand on his chest. "What's wrong?"  
"Nothing, don't worry about it." He said not making eye contact.

"Tell me." She urged pushing herself harder against him.

"Anna don't worry about it, it's fine. Trust me I've dealt with problems by myself my whole life, I know how to handle them." He said putting his hands on her forearms then walking away.

"Well," Anna said a little taken aback, a bit offended even. "Do you mind if I join you?" She asked grabbing his arm again.

"I'm gonna take a shower and go straight to bed, I'm really tired." Kristoff could be honest, but usually when he was upset like this, he didn't want to bring anyone into his problems. Basically, he had a habit of shutting people out (as well as Elsa, of course).  
Anna stood behind him with her arm still in the air. She watched him walk away, head down, in heavy slow steps.

"I… Goodnight." She said disappointed. She walked to her room, and before she undressed herself, she looked in the mirror; she could see why Kristoff might be a little upset, it was rather sexy looking. She tore it off, mad they ever made her put it on. _How foolish of me to wear such a disgusting gown._ She thought.

Anna didn't sleep well, at all. She tossed and turned and most likely had one or two nightmares that came and gone throughout her sleep. She never woke up from them since she was such a heavy sleeper, so Kristoff usually came in and shook her awake once he heard the screaming. But tonight he wasn't there.

Kristoff slept restlessly, unable to even think about sleeping. He wasn't sure if he was doing the right thing or not. He felt terrible for hurting his sweet, sweet Anna, but he also felt terrible for dating her right after Hans, as if he was taking advantage. _What if she isn't in love with me? What if she thinks she's in love because I'm just nicer than Hans? Maybe she thinks second time is a charm?_ He thought. _But I love her back, well that doesn't matter. This is for Anna's well being not my dumb, selfish one._

The next day Kristoff left to harvest ice even though he didn't plan on it. He told the guards, and left extra early so Anna definitely wouldn't see him before he left. When Anna woke up she heard he left and her face dropped. He was obviously trying to be away from _her. _She went back up to her room and tried to sleep more. She got up again and tried to read, then tried to eat, then tried to take a bath, but nothing pleased her. She wasn't focused, nor was she interested in anything. When certain things bothered Anna, it was very hard for her to simply distract herself or not think about it, especially since it had to do with Kristoff, who was basically more than half of her thoughts. Eventually the day dragged on to night, Anna had cried a few times, trying her hardest not to let it bother her. Trying to tell herself that she just needed to deal with what ever it was. It probably wasn't even about her, well who was she to know, Kristoff's mind wasn't as simple as his needs.

Finally, Kristoff arrived around ten o'clock. The guards notified her, and she almost bolted out of her room. He wasn't in the castle doors yet, so she looked out the window to see him walking from the stables, still depressed looking, even angry. Anna suddenly felt scared, and went back to her room. She sat right next to her door and listened to every detail of his entrance. His heavy stomps up the stairs, his grunt as he took off his jacket, and his door opening and closing. She had no idea what to do and it _terrified _her. The fact that she had no idea what was going on, and it all had to do with Kristoff was the scariest thing to her. She began to cry again in total fear and loneliness. She really wanted to talk to someone, but didn't have anyone. She never liked bringing Elsa into her relationship problems, and never wanted Elsa to think of Kristoff as the mean grumpy ice harvester he used to be, but she didn't really have a choice, she was desperate.

The next morning Anna woke up, noticing her eyes stung of tears that must've came with her dreams last night. She washed herself up, changed into more comfortable day clothing, and walked to Elsa's study. On the way Gerda told her that Kristoff left early this morning as well, with a sympathetic look in her eyes. Anna said thank you and continued her walk in grief.

She knocked on the big mahogany doors to Elsa's study.  
"Come in." Elsa said from her desk. Anna walked in rather quietly.

"Sorry I didn't talk to you yesterday, I was here all day. Boy, that trade party sure did us some favors this year, I've been busy planning all this-" Elsa finally looked up from her paper work to see her sister. Her eyes had dark spots under them, her hair messed up, and her skin much paler than usual. What worried Elsa the most is how _empty _she looked, like something was tearing her apart.

"Anna." She said walking over. "What happened?" She seated her on the couch.

"Well Elsa, I need to talk to you, but before I tell you this, you have to promise you'll do nothing to this person."  
"I promise." Elsa said hastily. "Now what is it?" she asked sitting down at her desk chair.

"Well, Elsa…" Anna said trying to hold back her crying voice.

"The day before yesterday, at the party, Kristoff started acting funny, and that night he didn't talk to me or even give me a kiss or hug goodnight."

"Mhm?"

"And well, yesterday, he didn't talk to me at all, and he left to go ice harvesting all day. He never said goodbye or hello or anything, he did the same today too. I- he's avoiding me and I don't know why and I'm so scared-" Anna began to cry again. Elsa rushed back over to the plush couch she was seated on in front of her desk.  
"Hey listen, I have something to tell you too."  
"What?" She said eyes puffy and red.

"Yesterday, late at night, Kristoff came into my study."

"Really? For what?"

"Well he wanted to talk about, escorting you, and if he was suitable for the position. Of course I said yes. Then he started talking about the other princes, and how different it would be, also about marriage to a prince verses someone who doesn't come from royalty. I told him and immediately said 'why are you asking me this?' and well…"  
"Well what?" Anna said gripping the fabric of her dress.

"He said because he might not be good enough for you, that the other princes could serve you, uhm, better." Elsa said almost painfully.

"What?! What is wrong with him!" Anna yelled and cried again.  
"Anna it's ok." Elsa said pulling her into an embrace.

"He-" she hiccupped a sob "Doesn't think he's-" Another hiccup "Good enough? Oh how- he doesn't know- he's so-" hiccup "stupid." Anna cried.

"Anna I haven't been in a relationship but what I can say is, he _is _looking out for you, wanting what's best. Putting your needs before his, that's love."  
"Well if he loves me why won't he give me what I want?! Which is to be with him!" Anna said now furious.

"Anna he thinks you're blindly in love with him, and not looking at the big picture. He thinks he took advantage of you, and didn't give you a chance to be with other men. He feels guilty for that." Elsa responded.  
"Do you agree with him?"

"No, but I can see why he's upset."  
"He's so- ugh- what is he thinking!" Anna stormed out the door and ran to the stables. She grabbed her cloak and her horse. She immediately left the stables to the trail that lead up the mountain. The cold wind stung her face as she wiped away burning tears, trying to be more mad than upset.

Finally, she reached the cabin Kristoff slept in whenever he harvested for more than a day. Thankfully all the other ice harvesters around him were out, but she noticed Sven was in his little stable. She tied her horse up and heard what sounded like a greeting from Sven.

"Not now Sven." Anna said walking up the stairs to the door. She pushed open the door and found Kristoff halfway there, about to see who it was.

"What the hell are you thinking?!" She yelled, cheeks red.

"Anna- what-"  
"You think you can just ignore me for a full day and have me sit there like a lost puppy!" Of course Anna thought it was a bit ridiculous to be this upset over one day, but after the thaw, and after being alone for eighteen years of her life, she got more than attached to people.

"Anna-"  
"_What the hell_ are you thinking! Do you honestly think those princes are better for me!"  
"Anna who told you this!" He said matching her tone.

"Elsa! You know why? Because I came in crying I was so worried, do you know what it's like to have someone you love be angry at you and not say one damn thing about it, not even if it has to do with you? Just completely and totally shut you out!" Kristoff was taken aback by her point.

"Because I have my entire life! With Elsa! My sister, my best friend shut me out until a year ago. I meet you and I fall in love with you and then you do it too! I thought I lost you Kristoff! Do you even understand how much you mean to me?! A-and the worst part is it was all because you thought I'm better off with a prince." She said starting to cry. She began to wipe the tears away.

"I thought it would be best if you didn't know." He said looking away.

"Didn't know? So what did you expect me to do? Find another prince, fall in love with him and forget you? Do you think I just fall in love with whomever I want to? Even after Hans!"  
"No Anna! I just wanted to see if you would- if you would be willing and-"  
"Willing? How long do you think that would take?"  
"As long as it would take!"  
"So you would be willing to ignore me for months until I went with someone else? Or did you think it was just a matter of time?"  
"Anna listen to me! You're a princess, a _princess. _I'm a freaking ice harvester! I have absolutely nothing to offer you, I don't have a kingdom, or money, or even a decent home! Anna they have so much more to offer!"  
"Do you even know what it's like to marry one of them? It's not a marriage it's an alliance! It's a political bond. The queen or princess is considered just a tool, a source of pleasure. Just something you can make more kids with and have sex with and brag about! I would have no say! No actual life! Did Elsa bother to tell you that?"  
"No." He said breathing more heavily. It hurt to even think of Anna being used as a _tool._

"Kristoff I love you. You have to understand you give me something those men can't and that's love. You make me laugh and comfortable and happy. You give me something only one person can and that's you. I know you think I'm inexperienced, and you took advantage of me but Kristoff I have never been so sure in my life the way I am with you. I don't want to be with anyone but you, to live with anyone but you, to have kids with anyone but you. You're- you're everything. I don't want anyone else. Please if you- if you really love me don't go…" She started crying and leaned into his chest. "Don't go…" She begged. Kristoff was crying too.

She squeezed as tightly as her little arms could around his giant torso. Kristoff didn't respond. He was crying because of his comlfiction, he loved her so much but he felt so undeserving of this girl sobbing in his arms over him_. _If he loved her and she loved him, that's all she needed. He's never cared for anyone more in his life and she's never been more sure in her life and, oh he was such an idiot he loved her and she loved him and that wasn't changing, no matter what social ranking. He suddenly wrapped his arms around her just as tight as she did but harder because he had ten times the muscle.

"I love you Anna." He said in a teary voice.

"I love you too." She cried smiling, happy to have him back.

"I'll never stop, ever. You're the world to me and I- I felt it was too good to be true and-"  
"Hey, love always seems too good to be true. But it's true anyway." She looked up at him and he pushed the back of her head hard against him. The kissed there, harshly, for two minutes until they broke apart breathless.  
"Never again. I hated it, I hated it so much Anna." He said relieved.

"Kristoff you have no idea." She breathed.

"I'm so sorry." He said going in for another kiss. She wrapped both of her arms around his neck as he picked her up and dropped her on the bed.

"I love you." She smiled as he began kissing her neck and untying her bodice.

"I love you too." He breathed in her ear, tearing off her clothes.


End file.
